


for two

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 04, This Is Not A Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: After a long day, Daisy and Coulson have a drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



> For BrilliantlyHorrid's birthday! :) She prompted me asking for a fic where they "accidentally" go on a date.  
> Sorry I didn't manage to write this in time, I've been really bad with writing fic lately. Hope you still enjoy it ♥

After hours and hours of research and strategic meetings, they are all very visibly exhausted. As they are finishing up things after the others have left, Daisy is absent-mindedly rubbing her bandaged arm, unaware that he’s watching.  
“You look like you could use a drink.”  
Her smile is tired. “I guess.”  
He grabs the SUV keys lying around on one of the piles on the table, gives her a friendly nod. She sort of scurries through the door while he’s holding it, always careful not to take up too much of other people’s time now, dodging others’ favours whenever she can.

It’s a short drive, but she’s still glad to be able to lean back into the seat after all those hours in an uncomfortable chair at the conference table. By the time Coulson pulls over, it’s started raining a little. She’s sort of shadow fighting the seat belt, reaching across her body to unbuckle it; as he opens the passenger’s seat door for her, she almost throws him a grumpy look, but manages to focus on not hurting herself as she’s getting out of the car.   
She knows that she can’t fool Coulson; he seems to always know when she’s in pain, but still, she tries to keep a perfectly straight posture, breathes into her back to relieve the pain.

Obviously, it’s mostly because of her bandage, but it still makes her a little uncomfortable to have Coulson push her chair in as she’s sitting down. She’s tired, so she lets it go; but there’s not much she hates more these days than the others being overly considerate because she’s hurt. She’s had worse, okay.

They order their drinks, and Daisy simply can’t bring herself to start a conversation. Of course, she’s tired, but what’s more, she’s actually scared to bring up something that could induce an uncomfortable situation. That’s really a first for her, at least when it comes to Coulson. On the other hand, she’s never been away this long before, and even though he would never mention any of it, she feels like there’s stuff that needs to be ... untangled.

Things get a little better when their drinks arrive. Coulson playfully makes a toast to going after the Watchdogs, and that’s something she can second without hesitation. It feels like years since she’s last seen him like this, but he seems almost bubbly, sort of taking over and doing the talking, and honestly, she’s really grateful for that. And it’s never been hard to laugh at his jokes and stories.

After a little while, the waitress brings them a large silver tray of assorted sweets, decorated with petals and candles, and the look on Coulson’s face is priceless.   
“We didn’t –“  
“This is from the gentleman at the table over there. These are our Dessert Variations for Two. Hope you guys enjoy!”  
He swallows.  
“Wow, Phil. Didn’t know we were going on a date.”  
The smile is there, in her voice, but he doesn’t pick up on it. “Sorry,” he says, visibly flustered. “You know I - I didn’t order this.”  
“Guess we look like a couple,” she smiles, waving to the elderly man sitting at the far end of the room.   
“He must be half-blind,” Coulson whispers. “Or else he’d see that –“  
“See what?”  
He looks more unhappy than ever before, adjusts his collar. “Doesn’t matter.”  
“Coulson, what are you saying?” Her voice is surprisingly soft.  
“Well ... You could have done better. Is all I’m saying.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Phil.” There’s something in her smile that at least makes him think of possibly relaxing a little. “I think we make a great pair.”  
He shifts in his chair.

“I mean, look at us,” she gestures around. “Two injured misfit agents commiserating over expensive alcohol. The guy’s got a lot of empathy.”  
At that, he chuckles, points to her sweatpants and at his own slightly mismatched shirt and trousers. “At least we’re dressed to the nines.”  
She almost chokes on her drink.  
“Alright then, sweetheart,” she chimes. “Let’s enjoy this romantic chocolate thing.”

He’s not sure if it’s the drinks or the sugar rush already, but after a while, he feels like this might easily be the best evening he’s had in probably forever. Daisy’s slightly bent over the table, reaching for a praliné with her good arm, every now and then brushing Coulson’s hand. She’s telling him about her time off the radar, and while he knows she’s leaving out all the bad parts on purpose, the way she’s telling him about it makes him smile like an idiot. If he weren’t so focused on mirroring what she’s giving him, he’d probably be touched by how hard she’s trying to entertain him. 

She’d been so worried about sitting across from him and not knowing what to talk about; but the way he laughs at her silly little stories, wrinkles his nose at the slightly dangerous parts, tries his hardest to follow her every word, finally makes her feel actually welcome.   
(Not that Coulson could ever make her feel unwanted, but these past few days with the team haven’t been too nice. Things have been okay, for the most part, but there have also been things like Jemma “not noticing” her as she’s passing her by in the hallway or obviously avoiding getting teamed up with her. Daisy’s definitely familiar with things changing, she’s had more than her fair share of that, but some things just sting.)

She’s actually surprised when she notices the waitress starting to put the chairs on the tables, upside down.   
“Looks like they’re closing.” She sounds a little flustered.  
He gestures at their empty tray. “Well, it’s not like we haven’t made the most of it.” Her eyes meet his, and for a moment, there’s like a hot shiver. Must be the drinks. Or all the dessert.  
Coulson leaves a generous tip, and while that’s somewhat just basic human decency, she remembers he’s always doing this. It amazes her how much she’s missed these small details of being around him. 

It’s gotten quite cold outside; this year’s autumn feels like summer during the day, but the nights are pretty chilly already. He instantly realizes she’s cold, carefully puts an arm around her lower back, always aware of her injuries. She gives him a small reassuring smile, and he draws her the tiniest bit closer.   
As they walk back to the base, leaving the car, she can feel him holding his breath a little as she puts her head onto his shoulder. She’s careful not to move so as to not make him tense up too much, and he relaxes, gradually.

When they arrive, he’s tense again, waiting for her to lift her head so he can remove his arm. At first, she thinks she’s made him uncomfortable, but then it comes to her that he probably thinks she’d be embarrassed if anyone saw them like that, half-hugging each other. It makes her decide to lift her head but put her good arm around his back as well, and while she can tell he’s flustered, there’s a smile in the corner of his eyes.

He walks her to her bunk with his arm around her; they don’t encounter anyone in the hallways (it’s pretty late, after all), but somehow, Daisy still feels proud for some reason for walking around the base with Coulson like that. When they stop in front of her door, Coulson doesn’t dare to withdraw his arm. She carefully untangles herself, and for a split-second, he looks a little disappointed (it’s cute, if she’s being honest).

“Thanks, Phil. I – I really enjoyed it.”  
His smile is priceless, and it’s obvious how hard he’s trying not to look overly enthusiastic at her words. She half-opens her door, then turns back, her hand on the handle, and carefully kisses him on the lips, very briefly, like she’s testing something. He doesn’t move, because it’s not his move to make, but as she pulls back, he’s beaming.   
“See you tomorrow.” Her smile is so genuine that there’s probably no reason for him to be nervous anymore, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
